


Wolf & I

by jazznrajah



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, F/M, Fanmix, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazznrajah/pseuds/jazznrajah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Jon Snow & Sansa Stark mix from 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf & I

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving some of my mixes.

** **

 

**Wolf & I**

_A Jon Snow & Sansa Stark Mix_

[ [listen](http://8tracks.com/jazznrajah/wolf-i) / [download](http://www.mediafire.com/?u224gm8gf7ihbq8) ]

 

 _young & tragic_, dead man’s bones  |  _i’m in here (piano vocal version)_ , sia

 _to whom it may concern_ , the civil wars |   _roslin and adama reunited_ , bear mccreary

 _farewell to the fairground_ , white lies |  _the sound of winter_ , bush

 _will do_ , tv on the radio |  _make this go on forever_ , snow patrol

 _armistice_ , patrick wolf |  _wolf & i_, oh land

 

_*special thanks to[girlswhoturnintowolves](http://girlswhoturnintowolves.tumblr.com/) for creating the mix’s cover!_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally [published](http://earllagerthas.tumblr.com/post/46544985915) March 2013 on tumblr.


End file.
